civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Genoa (Simone Boccanegra)
Genoa led by Boccanegra is a custom civilisation created by LastSwordLS Civilization Set, with contributions from hokath. This mod requires Gods and Kings & Brave New World. It replaces the City-State of Genoa with Naples. Overview Genoa The city cemetery, dating from the 6th and 5th centuries BC, testifies to the occupation of the site by the Greeks, but the fine harbor was probably in use much earlier, perhaps by the Etruscans. The ancient Ligurian city was known as Stalia, so referred to by Artemidorus Ephesius and Pomponius Mela. It was allied to Rome through a foedus aequum ("Equal pact") in the course of the Second Punic War. It was therefore destroyed by the Carthaginians in 209 BC. The town was rebuilt and, after the end of the Carthaginian Wars, received municipal rights. The original castrum thenceforth expanded towards the current areas of Santa Maria di Castello and the San Lorenzo promontory. Trades included skins, wood, and honey. Goods were shipped to the mainland, up to major cities like Tortona and Piacenza. Genoa remained a small settlement for most of the iron age. Before 1100, Genoa emerged as an independent city-state, one of a number of Italian city-states during this period. Nominally, the Holy Roman Emperor was overlord and the Bishop of Genoa was president of the city; however, actual power was wielded by a number of "consuls" annually elected by popular assembly. Simone Boccanegra Simone Boccanegra was the first doge of Genoa. His story was popularized by Antonio García Gutiérrez's 1843 play Simón Bocanegra and Giuseppe Verdi's 1857 opera Simon Boccanegra. Dawn of Man Live long and prosper, Simone Boccanegra, Doge of mighty Genoa! Your reign was marked by an intense cloud of intrigue and subterfuge. Genoa, one of the contending powers for domination of the mediterranean, was ruled by an aristocratic elite. Elected doge, you disposed of the established upper class in a revolutionary upheaval that would change the political landscape of Genoa forever. Entrenched in a long war with Venice, that would eventually be lost, you fought off would-be assassins and rivals for five long years before being forced to resign. But your successors were not as tenacious as you, and soon enough you were back in power. Your rule would last another seven years before a poisoning attempt was finally successful. Revolutionary doge, your people are once again surrounded by enemies plotting their demise. Will you see through the ploys of your many rivals, and once again establish Genoa as a force to be reckoned with? Will you seize control of the seas, and establish dominance over the trade routes of this new world? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "Welcome to Genoa, traveller. Would you walk with a tired doge? I always come down to the port in the morning light. See how the sea and stars shine brightly?" Introduction: "Genoa welcomes you, foreign majesty. Let us take refreshment and speak on stately matters. Will you excuse me if I don't drink the wine?" Defeat: "I ended up right where I started... just a man with a sword." Defeat: "And there was me... expecting poison..." Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Full Credits List * hokath: Text. * LastSword: All else. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:LastSword Category:Southern Cultures Category:Italy